All Hallows Eve
by sashsweetie
Summary: A costume party at the New Hampshire house turns into more for CJ and Abbey. CJ/Abbey.


"A costume party?!" Leo sighed as a disgruntled looking CJ stomped into his office.

"He's the President, CJ" he threw his hands in the air. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk sense into him!" CJ glared at him. "He wants to ship us all to Manchester to play dress up and that's okay with you?"

"I'm not any more pleased with the idea than you are, so get a costume and deal with it" Leo informed her, raising his eyebrows. "End of discussion." CJ sighed, giving him the evil eye.

"Fine." She headed grumpily back out of his office.

……

"Hey Donna" CJ wandered up to the blonde woman's desk.

"Hey CJ, how's it going?" Donna smiled up at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for this costume party. I have no idea what to do."

"Sure!" Donna seemed much more enthused by the idea than CJ. "What're you going as? I'm going to be Jeannie from "I Dream of Jeannie"."

"Er…" CJ stumbled through her brain, coming up blank. "I'll see what I find."

"Great. See you at lunch?"

"Sounds good."

CJ wandered back to her office muttering under her breath.

……

She got whistles from the guys as she walked out of the New Hampshire hotel. "Oh shut up. Haven't you seen a girl in a catsuit before?" She questioned them jokingly, tucking her tail over her arm and climbing into the car.

Leo looked stunned as she climbed in beside him. "CJ, you're wearing a catsuit" he pointed out.

"Thanks for that information, Leo." She tossed back at him as she adjusted the devil horns on her head. He looked uncomfortable as everyone else climbed in behind her. "Hey, you told be to go and get a costume. This is what I found" she pointed out, shrugging.

She was impressed by the variety of costumes people had come up with. Leo and Margaret came as Mulder and Scully from "The X-Files", Donna, of course, was Jeannie. Josh was Tom Cruise from whatever that movie was where he had boxer shorts and sunglasses, Carol was a witch, and Toby…well, no-one really knew what Toby was. He looked pretty much like Toby. "You cheated" CJ glared at him. Toby chuckled.

"Yeah"

Manchester looked amazing as they pulled up, with jack-o-lanterns galore piled on haybales, and a giant bonfire a little ways from the house. Luckily it was a warm and dry night.

"Should I take these off?" CJ questioned Abbey, gesturing to her red stilettos. Abbey looked stunning dressed as a witch with dark eyes and lips and a long, form-fitting black velvet dress. CJ took a moment to observe her.

"Oh, no, Honey. Leave them on." She looked CJ up and down. "You look fantastic." CJ blushed.

"So do you." She smiled lopsidedly. Abbey took her arm, turning to greet everyone else.

"Come get some cider" she whispered in CJ's ear, drawing her into the kitchen. The President appeared to be dressed as a wizard, long beard and all.

"That suits you, Sir." CJ grinned as she walked into the kitchen. He bowed.

"Why thank you, my dear." He handed her a glass of cider with a flourish. CJ laughed. Perhaps this party would be more fun than she had thought. They were quickly joined by a stampede of everyone else, looking for drinks. She found herself beside Charlie and Zoey, both dressed as vampires.

"Nice outfit, CJ!" Zoey exclaimed, surprised to see CJ in something so form-fitting.

"Thanks" CJ grinned. "It's nice to surprise everyone now and then." She winked at the younger girl, who laughed.

Abbey turned to join them. "I haven't dressed up in years, it's kind of fun!"

"I have to admit I'm enjoying it." CJ smiled.

It was a great night. They roasted marshmallows on the bonfire and set off fireworks. They sat around talking in groups by the fire and inside, and finally began to trickle back to the hotel in dribs and drabs.

Finally, somewhere around 3 am, CJ looked up from her spot, curled on the couch, as she and Abbey were joined in the living room by the President and Leo.

"How are you girls doing?" President Bartlet questioned, taking over a chair by the fire and sipping on some scotch.

"We're just fine, Jed." Abbey smiled at him. "Aren't we CJ?"

"We're great." CJ agreed, more than slightly tipsy. Abbey chuckled.

"We should probably get going, CJ." Leo pointed out, standing.

"You two should stay here" Abbey smiled. "We have lots of room!" Jed nodded in agreement.

"Sure, sure." He agreed, evidently inebriated.

"I don't have anything to change into." CJ pointed out.

"I'll fix you up."

CJ nodded. "Okay. And that way we can help clean up." CJ pointed out to Leo, gesturing around her.

"Alright then" Leo took his seat again and delved into a conversation with the President about something or other.

"Shall we brave the kitchen?" Abbey questioned and CJ nodded.

"Sure." She padded after Abbey into the kitchen, having long since removed her heels. She poured both herself and Abbey another glass of mulled wine before beginning to gather bottles. "This was more fun that I thought it would be." She admitted, emptying a bottle into the sink.

"I love Hallowe'en." Abbey smiled at her, sticking empty beer bottles back into the boxes and stacking them by the garbage.

"I can see why, here. It reminds me of when I was a kid."

"We used to have the whole neighbourhood over when the kids were young." Abbey told her. "I think Jed misses it."

CJ nodded, wiping down a now-empty counter. "I miss it." Abbey admitted a moment later, looking sad.

"I know" CJ smiled sadly at her. She had been figuring out lately just how much the First Lady had given up for her husband. Leo wandered in, his hands full of bottles from the living room.

Abbey smiled at him. "You're a star, Leo." She kissed his cheek fondly. He smiled.

"Couldn't let you ladies do all the work." He winked at CJ who was amalgamating all of the cookies onto one plate and putting dishes in the dishwasher. She grinned back. "I put Zoey and Charlie in charge of the porch. I think the President is asleep." Abbey rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back." She went to relocate Jed to the bedroom.

"We put all the bottles by the porch, is that alright?" Charlie questioned, sticking his head into the room.

"Sure" Leo shrugged. "I dunno where they go."

"Cool. We're going to hang out by the fire for a while." He popped back out.

CJ yawned. "Have fun?" Leo questioned. She nodded ruefully.

"Yes." He smiled.

"It was a good party. I think it may be a bit of a late start tomorrow."

"I think you're right." CJ agreed.

"Okay kids, time for bed." Abbey arrived back into the kitchen. They followed gratefully, putting out lights as they went. Zoey and Charlie would follow later. "I'll be back in a minute with clothes for you, CJ." She smiled as she left CJ at the room at the end of the hall.

CJ was struggling with her zipper when she heard the knock at the door. "Come in" she called quietly. Abbey entered and grinned as she saw the situation.

"Need a hand there, Claudia Jean?" she questioned, putting the t-shirt and shorts on the bed.

"Please." Abbey unzipped her slowly, her hand brushing against CJ's back as she exposed it. CJ shivered. "Thanks." She turned around and smiled. Abbey had an odd look on her face. "Abbey?" she questioned, wondering if something was wrong. Abbey put a finger to her lips gently, tracing CJ's mouth with her finger. CJ looked up at her searchingly, kissing Abbey's finger tentatively. Abbey smiled before drawing CJ to her and brushing her lips against hers, her hands moving around to CJ's bare neck and back. CJ kissed her back voraciously, her horns falling to the floor as Abbey ran a hand through her hair. They moved backward to the bed, Abbey peeling the red catsuit from CJ's top half as they went. CJ grinned. Soon she was down to lingerie, and Abbey to nothing, exploring and being explored by kisses and tongues. CJ pressed her face into a pillow to smother a moan as Abbey removed her bra and tugged gently on her nipples with her teeth. Abbey smiled, trailing her tongue down CJ's stomach until she reached the lace of her underwear. CJ lifted her hips so she could remove it. Abbey's tongue continued it's journey downwards, lapping at CJ, making her wet. CJ pulled her back up to kiss her. She wasn't sure if she could stay quiet through sex with Abbey Bartlet. She had the feeling the woman would be _very_ naughty in bed. Her fingers ventured their way down Abbey's midriff. She kissed Abbey deeply as she entered her, covering Abbey's moan with her lips. Abbey bit her neck, panting as CJ moved inside of her. She scratched too. CJ loved it, and grinned as she felt Abbey come with teeth sunk deep into her shoulder.

"Your turn" Abbey whispered moments later, breathless. CJ whimpered as Abbey's fingers moved inside her, making her even wetter than before.

"Oh, God." She whispered. She'd never had sex with a woman before, but hell, this was heaven. She tangled her hands in Abbey's long curls, tugging as she thrust her hips upward into the other woman. Abbey chuckled.

"You like that, Claudia Jean?" she asked throatily. CJ nodded fervently, biting her lip to keep from moaning. She pulled Abbey down, attacking her lips with her own. It didn't take her long to come.

Abbey watched as CJ slept, one hand by her cheek, the other gently in Abbey's, her hair mussed from their love making. She smiled gently. She'd found Claudia Jean attractive for a long time now. Her wit and sarcasm, her jokes, her subtle femininity. So many ways in contrast to her own blatant power and sexuality, but with a similarity in attitude. Tonight she'd been irresistible, breaking out of her mold into something no-one present had expected. Abbey loved it. She sighed, looking at her watch. Jed would sleep in, but she should leave soon. She kissed CJ's lips gently and CJ frowned, opening one eye. "I have to go, CJ." Abbey murmured. "I wanted to say bye." CJ smiled sleepily.

"See you in the morning Abbey"

"Yeah." Abbey kissed her hair gently, climbing off the bed to pull on her pyjamas. The morning would bring new challenges.

……

CJ could tell by the light outside her window that it was late in the morning, but she couldn't go downstairs just yet. She couldn't face the President after making love to his wife without Abbey's presence, or for that matter face Zoey or Charlie or Leo. Eventually she heard voices and concluded it was safe. She pulled on Abbey's clothes and tiptoed downstairs, taking a moment to check her face in the mirror of the bathroom. She found Abbey and Zoey making pancakes, bacon and eggs while the President and Leo read the paper. "CJ." Abbey smiled at her. CJ immediately blushed. "Grab some coffee." She gestured to the counter behind CJ.

"Thanks." CJ grabbed a mug from the counter and poured herself some.

"Want the headlines?" Jed questioned from the table.

"If these two don't need a hand" CJ raised her eyebrows at Abbey, who shook her head.

"We're good. Enjoy your paper." CJ took a seat.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked, noticing his absence.

"Still asleep." Zoey rolled her eyes. CJ smiled.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't get enough sleep." Jed glared at them over the top of his glasses. CJ decided engrossing herself in the paper might be a good idea.

They got through breakfast relatively smoothly, despite Abbey's subtle flirting. She seemed to enjoy making CJ blush. By the time they'd finished, clothes had arrived for CJ and Leo.

Abbey brought CJ a towel so she could shower, along with kisses. It seemed the night before had not been a drunken excursion, something which CJ wasn't yet prepared to deliberate. Thinking could wait for the plane ride home. For the moment, she was prepared to enjoy just making Abigail Bartlet smile.


End file.
